


Королева Страны Чудес

by Vitce



Category: Coraline - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Нет Архива Предупреждения Применяются
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Знаешь, в чем ваша проблема? Вы, люди, считаете, что должны всем вокруг. Мы, коты, никогда не допускаем такой глупости"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королева Страны Чудес

Ведьма говорит: «Надень сапоги, будет дождь», – (сапоги красные, как клубничные леденцы, с ярко-рыжими цветами возле голенища) и на улице идет радужный слепой дождь, пузырящийся в лужах. Сапоги покрываются мелкими капельками, которые переливаются, как бриллианты. Коралина наклоняется и разглядывает круглый крошечный мир, который отражается в них. Если очень-очень сильно всматриваться, можно различить место, где он замыкается в кольцо – маленькая червоточина, заметная только в отражениях.  
Коралина несколько раз подпрыгивает на месте. Капли стекают по сапогам, превращаясь в сияющие полосы. Мокрая трава хрустит под пятками и пахнет – сочно, густо. Можно даже вообразить, что она настоящая.  
– Коралина, дорогая, не намочи ноги! – ведьма машет ей, наполовину высунувшись из окна. Ее длинные когти изгибаются, как крючья. Иногда Коралине очень интересно, как она может проделывать этими длиннющими когтями хотя бы обычные повседневные дела. Большую часть времени ей, впрочем, совершенно плевать. – Возвращайся, если промокнешь, я сделаю тебе какао.  
Коралине смешно, в этом мире невозможно простудиться, если, конечно, другая мама этого не захочет. Когда ты – хорошая, послушная девочка, с тобой ничего не случится, и мокрые встрепанные головки цветов будут щекотать пальцы, а в саду не будет ни единой крысы – пока ты не захочешь их увидеть.  
– Конечно, мамочка, – голос Коралины звенит радостью. – Я соберу букет на стол к ужину.  
Лицо ведьмы морщится, будто ее острые хищные черты разом стягиваются к центру. Если бы она была человеком, можно было бы подумать, что это умиление или даже нежная улыбка.  
– Беги, играй.  
Дождь ласково поглаживает капюшон, шелестит успокаивающе. Ведьма умеет многое – дождь теплый и густо пахнет цветами и свежей зеленью. Коралина раздвигает коленями высокие травы в дальней части сада. На ходу она напевает одну из крысиных песенок.  
Между дальних деревьев, в полумраке в синей тишине растут самые красивые цветы. Цветы белладонны, все в прожилках и темных пятнах похожи на бабочек , наперстянка – грозди крошечных чашечек, вырезанные из цельного сапфира; волчья ягода сверкает рубинами. Еще дальше светятся сиреневатые звезды с горьким странным названием – безвременник. Маленький сад, полный сокровищ. Иногда, во время прогулок с Коралиной, если только у ведьмы случается подходящее настроение, она рассказывает, как и для чего можно использовать то или иное растение.  
– Они все ядовиты, если пожадничаешь и возьмешь слишком много, – говорит она своим шелестящим голосом, отдаленно напоминающим человеческий, – зато в правильной дозе – способны сотворить чудо. То чудо, которое будет необходимо тебе, естественно. – Ее длинные пальцы перебирают цветы, заботливо обрывают увядшие соцветия. – В этом есть особая ирония, милая Коралина. Точность правит миром. Больше или меньше – и твоя цель останется недостижимой.  
Коралина кивает, тщательно запоминая все слова, пусть даже не до конца понятные. Она исследователь. Высоко подняв голову, Коралина идет в самое сердце магии.  
Цветы чуть покачиваются под дождем, роняют тяжелые капли на землю, распространяя душный и тревожный запах. Коралина здоровается с каждым, произнося длинные сложные названия на латыни. Ведьма сказала, что знание имени дает власть над предметом, с тех пор Коралина играет с именами, как с монетками, подбрасывая и ловя их, поворачивая, чтобы поймать полированной гранью солнечный луч. Ветер качает стебли, или это цветы приветственно кивают ей – не понять.  
Коралина улыбается и идет дальше, в густые заросли малины и тутовника. К вечеру, когда выглянет теплое, мягкое после дождя солнце, ветви отяжелеют от огромных сочных ягод, которые можно будет есть, пока не заболит язык, а губы не почернеют от сока.  
Чуть дальше, за деревьями начинается туман неопределенности. Если попросить ведьму, она придумает морское побережье с тягучим золотым песком, или горные вершины, или ледяное ущелье. Коралина никогда не просит – что толку во всех этих ненастоящих местах?  
Она забирается в самую середину колючих кустов, туда, где они чуть редеют. В прорехи листвы светит солнце, а узловатые корни изгибаются, будто настоящее кресло.  
Если бы Коралина нашла такую поляну в том, настоящем мире, она назвала бы ее "своим тайным местом", но здесь это лишено смысла. Все места в этом мире принадлежат ведьме.  
Коралина устраивается в корнях, запрокидывает голову и смотрит в небо. Последние редкие капли дождя падают на лоб и щеки, а небо такое синее, чистое, яркое, что, кажется, закрой глаза, его голубизна будет просвечивать и сквозь веки. Облака мчатся легкими светлыми обрывками. Дождь выстирал их начисто, и Коралина представляет десятки кораблей, которые ловят ветер всеми парусами. Они плывут – куда-то, лишь бы подальше. И хоть Коралина и пытается, она не может представить все эти золотые, зеленые, ржаво-красные места. Ни пустыню, ни белые башни, ни хотя бы простой, темный изгиб одного из многочисленных берегов Англии. Корабли уходят к горизонту, невесомые и легкие, под сливочными грудами парусов. Раньше Коралина знала, как они называются – все эти стаксели, гроты и кливера. Теперь она помнит, сколько грамм цикуты затуманят разум, а сколько – вызовут страшные видения.  
Может, дело в том, что ни неба, ни облаков на самом деле нет, только густой ватный туман – ни запаха, ни звука, ни цвета.  
Коралина зачерпывает вязкую глину, размоченную дождем. Пахнет, как грязь, липнет к пальцам, как грязь. Совсем настоящая.  
Пару раз ведьма делала это при ней. Коралина прикрывает глаза. Ее пальцы двигаются неловко и неуверенно, вылепливая общую форму. Она старательно представляет, как глина под пальцами превращается в живое, трепещущее существо, представляет мягкость перышек, свет, играющий на их мягких переливах.  
Когда она поднимает ресницы, в ее руках – кругленькая и какая-то вся перекошенная птичка. Один глаз затянут прозрачно-розовой кожицей, другой смотрит темно и влажно почти с самого затылка. Птичка покрыта облезлым золотисто-сероватым пушком, только на спине и на хвосте торчат три ярких пера. Кривой клюв распахивается, но не исторгает ни звука – Коралина вспоминает, что забыла представить, как должна петь птичка.  
– Ну, ты же совсем ненастоящая. Я только что тебя придумала. – Коралина хмурится под мутным больным птичьим взглядом. – Когда мне было пять лет, я придумывала монстров, которые живут под кроватью, в сушилке для белья и в коробке с папиными носками. Но на самом деле их там не было – мама прошла по дому и показала мне все уголки, не было никаких монстров. И тебя тоже нет.  
Поверить в это, впрочем, как-то не очень получается, а птица неловко разевает клюв и пытается встать на слишком тонкие неуклюжие лапки, и у Коралины болит живот от жалости и невозможности что-то сделать, чем-то помочь.  
– Люди всегда придумывают себе кучу оправданий, вместо того чтобы потратить столько же усилий на продумывание последствий своих действий, – мягко произносит над ухом знакомый голос. Щеку щекочет мех.  
– Котик! – Коралина оглядывается, едва не подпрыгивая на месте. Он не приходил уже давно. Слишком давно – Коралина даже сбивается со счету, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько прошло дней. – Я так рада тебя видеть.  
Он потягивается всем телом, зевает, демонстрируя розовое нутро пасти и мелкие острые зубы. Коралина тянется к его мягкой – настоящей – шерстке. Кот тянется под рукой, но как-то напряженно. Коралина же только улыбается.  
– Ты что-нибудь принес мне, котик? – спрашивает она с надеждой.  
– Я всегда считал, что человеческая дружба весьма и весьма продажна, – начинает он своим обычным протяжным тоном, сладковатым, урчащим, очень мелодичным, – принцип ты – мне, я – тебе, вот что движет вами. Собаки подходят вам куда больше, но вам нравится верить, что едой, игрушками и лаской вы покупаете нашу любовь. – Коралине уже случалось слышать, как он смеется. Это похоже на раскатистое басовитое урчание. – А мы просто едим, спим в тепле и милостиво принимаем ваши ухаживания.  
– Похоже, ты сегодня настроен… – Коралина старательно припомнила слышанное когда-то от тети Джун слово, – по-хи-ло-совст-во-вать.  
– Не обращай внимания, я и правда говорю слишком много. – Кот обходит вокруг дерева, не обращая никакого внимания на капли воды, срывающиеся с листвы. – Вон оно.  
На земле лежит ярко-розовый носок. По отвороту в непрерывном хороводе скачут белые кролики. Коралине он явственно мал, но руки трясутся от какой-то лихорадочной радостной жадности. Ткань чуть влажная, неровно остриженные ногти цепляются за синтетические волокна. У кроликов голубые глаза, уползшие куда-то к единственному блинному уху. Они все угловатые, квадратные. Коралина трогает белое и розовое обводит пальцами пятку и носок.  
– Как здорово! Совсем-совсем настоящий! – касаясь его, Коралина чувствует, как возвращается трезвость мыслей, а весь пейзаж – такой четкий и яркий – становится не более живым, чем детский рисунок яркими жирно размазывающимися карандашами. – Спасибо, котик!  
Жаль только, что вещи из настоящего мира не живут долго в этом иллюзорном пространстве. Они истаивают, растворяются, утекают сквозь пальцы туда, где им самое место. Когда находишь давно потерянный диск или любимую книгу под диваном, хотя убирался там уже десяток раз до того, значит, эти вещи тоже побывали где-то в мире ненастоящих дождей и облаков.  
– Не стоит благодарности, Коралина Джонс. – Кот потягивается между корней и лениво щурится на солнце. – Честно говоря, мне жаль, что с тобой все так получилось.  
Коралина сжимает губы упрямой твердой скобкой и качает головой.  
– Зато она отпустила папу с мамой. И тех детей – тоже.  
– Знаешь, в чем ваша проблема? – он склоняет голову прислушиваясь. – Вы, люди, считаете, что должны всем вокруг. Мы, коты, никогда не допускаем такой глупости.  
Как всегда, он прыгает совершенно неожиданно для Коралины, а потом выходит из кустов, подбрасывая вверх дохлую крысу. Она переворачивается в воздухе, будто мягкая плохо набитая игрушка. Коралина отводит взгляд. У нее на коленях слабо трепыхается забытая ущербная птичка.  
Кот прячет крысу между корней – он старается не есть их при Коралине – и улыбается. На самом деле Алиса была неправа – все кошки умеют улыбаться, вот только они, в отличие от людей, не разменивают свои улыбки по пустякам.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит отдать свое детище мне, – замечает он мягко, – так на тебе не будет никакой вины.  
Коралина тянет с ответом и смотрит, как птичка разевает скошенный клюв. Короткий пушок торчит во все стороны, кое-где из-под него просвечивает нежная розовая кожица. Коралина закрывает лаза и кивает, а когда открывает – у нее на коленях уже никого нет, только бурое перо, приставшее к пятнышку птичьего помета.  
– Думаю, мне уже пора, – кот косится в сторону дома, прижимая одно ухо, словно слышит что-то неприятное.  
– Приходи снова поскорее, – Коралина сжимает в кулаке розовый носок с кроликами, – пожалуйста.  
Кот ничего не обещает, он никогда ничего не обещает, а только дергает несколько раз кончиком хвоста. Он исчезает в кустах, неся в зубах мягкую крысиную тушку со свисающим голым розовым хвостом.  
– Коралина, милая, пора обедать! – голос ведьмы всегда разносится далеко-далеко – до самых границ мира. – Индейка остынет.  
Коралина поспешно прячет носок – свое маленькое детское сокровище – в карман и идет домой, где ее ждет индейка, которая на самом деле никогда не остынет, и женщина, которая никогда не была ее матерью.  
Время здесь тоже не существует, оно – одна из тех сказок, которые ведьма любит рассказывать ей на ночь.

***  
– Может, все-таки сегодня? – голос ведьмы может показаться медово-сладким, если бы в нем не звучал шелест, будто ползут тысячи насекомых. Она встряхивает коробку – десятки пуговиц отзываются звоном и стуком. Розовые, голубые, фиолетовые и золотые, они пугают Коралину до дрожи. – Разве тебе не нравится здесь?  
Коралина чувствует бедром маленький розовый носок в правом кармане пижамных штанов. Его настоящесть ощущалась даже сквозь выдуманную ткань с рисунком в виде котят. У котят, кстати, злые хищные глаза и худые острые мордочки.  
– Я… ну не знаю, – Коралина принимает задумчивый вид. Она уже знает, что некоторые виды магии невозможно сотворить без согласия. Становиться жертвой по доброй воле ей совершенно не хочется. – Как-то здесь все далеко не так идеально, как мне рассказывали. Скучно к тому же.  
Ведьма сжимает зубы так, что они еле слышно скрипят. А потом рассказывает сказку о мальчике, который украл у своей семьи волшебный живой корабль и путешествовал на нем сквозь время и огромные пространства. Кончил он тем, что уничтожил собственный народ и семью, и тем не менее стал героем.  
Коралина вздыхает еле слышно – ведьма не может создать ничего своего, даже обычную сказку. И от этого становится еще страшнее, в животе образуется гулкая пустота, будто она летит все ниже и ниже в темноту.  
Ведьма целует ее на ночь сухими узкими губами и выходит из комнаты, склоняясь, чтобы не задеть макушкой дверную притолоку. Когда гаснет свет, из темных углов мягко выскальзывают радужно сияющие бабочки и кружатся под потолком. Крысы забираются друг на друга и поют тихонечко колыбельную:  
Спи дитя в своей постели,  
Видишь, птицы прилетели,  
Сели в круг у колыбели,  
Охраняют твой покой.  
Посмеемся мы над стражей,  
Сказку мы тебе расскажем,  
Про того кто тих и страшен,  
Чтоб спалось тебе легко.  
Коралина уже давно привыкла к их песням, они проходят мимо, больше не пугая. Она вытаскивает из кармана носок, гладит его, рассматривая в тусклом свете крыльев бабочек. Он не новый, пятка немного протерлась и выцвела, зато по краешку над кроликами вышиты две изящные литеры "А" и "Д". У Коралины теснит в груди – когда она была совсем маленькой, мама, настоящая мама, вышивала похожие на всей ее одежде. Маленькие платья, носочки и панамки достались потом самой большой из ее кукол – Сюзетте, и на всех красовались маленькие инициалы.  
Коралина гладит вышивку, обводя линии – буква "Д" совсем такая же, как получалась у ее мамы, и от этого глаза неудержимо щиплет. Коралина жмурится, трет веки кулаком – в этом доме ей нельзя плакать. Ведьма узнает тотчас после того, как слезинка коснется простыней.  
Маленький кусочек реальности греет ей руку, и Коралина стискивает его, прижимает к груди, сворачиваясь и защищая своим телом. Крысы поют все тише и тише, будто исчезая вдали, и Коралине снится ее кукла, маленькие пластиковые чашечки из кукольного набора и запах маминого печенья.

***  
У Коралины нет будильника – в этом мире не существует школы или миссис Фейербах с ее старым пианино, похожим на огромного затаившегося в черном лаковом панцире жука. Коралина всегда просыпается в тот самый миг, когда ведьма ступает на первую ступеньку лестницы. Они не скрипят – ничто в этом доме никогда не выдает приближение ведьмы, но Коралина садится в кровати, распахивает глаза широко-широко, в первую секунду не узнавая зелено-розовые стены.  
– Милая Коралина, ты уже встала? – Длинные ногти постукивают по двери, клацают по металлу ручки. Живот немеет, когда Коралина подбегает к окну и видит круглые аккуратные клумбы возле дома, старые вязы и заросли малинника. Горизонт здесь будто бы немного опущен, обгрызен. Там, где должно проглядывать шоссе и далекие синеватые силуэты городских домов, есть только небо.  
Коралина прижимает руку к груди, слушая голос ведьмы за спиной. Те утра, когда все иллюзии, вся магия кажется лишь сном, – самые тяжелые.  
Она спускается к завтраку тяжело, устало. Не хочется ни дождя, ни цветов, ни рождественского снега.  
– Похоже, сегодня ты твердо решила предаваться меланхолии, – ведьма ловко перебирает какие-то блестящие черные бусины, раскладывая их по бутылочкам. Бусины разбегаются, как живые, и ведьма шипит на них, сгоняя обратно в кучу. – Может, сходишь в гости к двум нашим очаровательным соседкам?  
– У них всегда одно и то же представление.  
– Тогда, может, ты хочешь придумать себе друга? – ведьма произносит это лениво и отрешенно, будто все люди только и делают, что каждый день придумывают себе друзей. – Тогда тебе будет с кем поиграть.  
– Как это "придумать"? – Ведьма кидает еще одну бусину в бутылочку и поднимает на нее темный, почти физически ощутимый взгляд. Иногда Коралине кажется, что та все знает: каждую ее потайную мысль, каждую надежду, каждое новое знание, украденное и сбереженное в голове. Если и так, ей доставляет удовольствие эта игра.  
– Все просто, милая Коралина, надо просто решить, какого друга ты хочешь. Болтливого или того, который больше отмалчивается, хитрого или смелого, мальчика или девочку? – ведьма неторопливо загибает пальцы, доставая из кухонных шкафчиков какие-то пакеты, коробки и баночки. От них пахнет совсем не так, как от чего-то предназначенного для приготовления пищи.  
В глубокую миску ведьма наливает воду. Она двигается уверенно и деловито, в эти минуты наблюдать за ней почти приятно.  
– Начнем, пожалуй, с дружелюбия. – Она вынимает пробку, и кухню наполняет запах сырого песка, нагретой солнцем земли и яблок. Ведьма вливает жидкость из бутылочки тонкой струйкой, и она расплывается ярко-рыжими разводами. – Теперь добавим побольше улыбок.  
Улыбки маленькие сморщенные, они щелкают и шуршат, как засушенные насекомые. Коралина следит за каждым движением ведьмы, запоминая, как выглядят ингредиенты, в каких количествах их необходимо смешивать. Если бы только она могла создать кого-то, кто поможет ей украсть ключ и сбежать...  
– Смелость и фантазия. Но смешивать их надо осторожно, могут взорваться. – Действительно, две жидкости пузырятся, бурлят и пенятся так, что смесь лезет через край миски. – Добавим чуть-чуть искренности. – Из коробочки высыпается хорошо если крошечная щепотка, но и от нее нестерпимо пахнет чем-то лекарственным, терпким. – Надо же, закончилась. И так хватит, конечно.  
Она добавляет все новые и новые компоненты, помешивая смесь большой деревянной ложкой. Вот эта ложка, а еще передник с вышитой на кармашке Минни Маус делали все действо до предела не похожим на настоящее колдовство. Если бы она хотя бы взяла котел – тогда другое дело.  
– Ну вот и все. Теперь нужно только сделать тело, и дать ему просохнуть на солнышке. Завтра прямо с утра сможешь поиграть со своим новым другом, – Коралина смотрит на буроватое месиво, пытаясь представить, что вот это и есть сырье для создания человека, может, даже хорошего, веселого и доброго.  
– Оно и должно быть таким... зеленым? – Обычно такой цвет приобретает вода, в которой так долго полоскают кисти во время рисования, что какой-то определенный цвет уже не просматривается.  
– Не обращай внимания, Коралина, – ведьма покачивает миску в руках. Ее содержимое студенисто подрагивает, – люди всегда получаются такими.  
Коралина делает вид, что идет играть в свою комнату, а сама долго наблюдает в окно, как ведьма в саду замешивает глину с получившейся смесью, а потом лепит мальчишку с широкой улыбкой, вздернутым носом и торчащей вверх кучерявой челкой.  
Там, в настоящем мире, он понравился бы Коралине, у таких отменное чутье на приключения, а в широких карманах шортов – целый мир.  
Ночью Коралина спускается во двор и долго, старательно размазывает глину по земле, раскидывает по грядкам и кустам.  
Утром ведьма ни о чем не говорит, только улыбается своей узкой хищной улыбкой.  
Коралина в который раз думает, что ведьме, должно быть, очень скучно, раз эта игра так ей нравится.

***  
Утро – очередное, Коралина уже давно сбилась со счета – густо пахнет нагретым деревом, цветами и печеньем. Коралина жмурится и привычно – за пару недель она изучила его поверхность, мягкость, тепло наизусть – трогает маленький детский носочек. Он кажется тонким, легким и полупрозрачным. Наполовину он уже вернулся в настоящий мир. Кролики косятся на Коралину печальными большими глазами.  
– Коралина, завтрак готов, – другая мама постукивает в дверь своими длинными ногтями осторожно и деликатно, – я испекла печенье с орехами и шоколадом.  
Коралине хочется покачать головой и сказать, что какая-то настоящая мама там, в настоящем мире, испекла печенье, а ведьма лишь скопировала его. Она молча спускает ноги с кровати, ощупью находит свои пушистые тапочки и спускается к завтраку.  
Запах выпечки на кухне еще гуще и теплее, но есть в нем что-то противное, сладковатое, будто нотка разложения.  
– Доброе утро, мамочка, – произносит Коралина, натягивая на лицо тугую неприятную маску улыбки.  
Она ест печенье и пьет яблочный сок из высокого стакана, сидя на высоком стуле возле окна. На самом деле, не такой уж он высокий, Коралина даже не может свободно болтать ногами – а ведь раньше казалось, что и забраться на него слишком трудно.  
– Коралина, милая, – ведьма задумчиво и мягко перебирает пальцами, словно непрерывно плетет мягкую легкую паутину, – я тут подумала и решила, что тебе непременно нужно сменить обстановку. Это место угнетающе на тебя действует.  
Коралина едва не роняет стакан. Она пытается представить, как стирается, исчезает последнее напоминание о родном доме. В животе – пусто и холодно. Она вертит в руках печенье – оно похоже на маленькую бледную луну, всю в темных шоколадных пятнах.  
– Конечно, мамочка.  
Ведьма обходит кухню медленными плавными шагами, будто внимая чему-то, слышному ей одной, и ее сухие губы ломаются в улыбке. Коралина нервно переплетает пальцы и зажимает их между коленями, пытаясь хоть немного успокоиться. Больше всего хочется вскочить и убежать с криками.  
Черные волосы ведьмы развеваются, а голос – тихий, вкрадчивый, как всегда, – разносится ударом грома. Это похоже на детскую считалку:  
– Раз-два, прорастает трава, – за окном звучит шелест, смутный треск и шорохи текущего песка, – Три-четыре, небо шире. Пять-шесть, деревьев не счесть. – Весь мир звенит, у Коралины движение отдается дрожью в желудке. Вокруг трещат и ползут стены дома. – Семь-восемь, домик средь сосен. – Коралина пытается следить за изменениями интерьера, но ничего не может уловить, разве что самым краешком глаза, а когда поворачивается, на кухне уже есть три новых окна и высокий скошенный потолок. Последним меняется стул, на котором сидит Коралина, – теперь это высокий табурет с мягким круглым сидением и небольшой спинкой. Ведьма улыбается, касаясь светлых прозрачно-легких занавесок. А потом добавляет, спохватившись: – Девять-десять, радуйтесь, дети.  
В открытое окно вплывают совсем новые запахи: хвоя, соль и мокрый песок.  
– Беги, смотри, как я все устроила. Тебе понравится, Коралина, – как всегда, в ее словах слышна легкая насмешка, издевательский смешок, скрытый за фразами, а может, все дело в холодном нечеловеческом отзвуке голоса.  
И Коралина плетется нога за ногу, стискивая в кармане почти истаявший носок. Ей бы надо изобразить на лице радость и счастье, но сил совсем нет. Она переодевается, оставив пижаму и тапки валяться посреди комнаты, и спускается по новой лестнице в новую прихожую, оклеенную обоями противного зеленовато-серого цвета. За дверью – золотой, пронизанный солнцем сосновый лес. Земля тоже золотая от хвои, сухой травы, вереска и светлого песка. Кажется, будто она попала в огромный храм из золота с десятками колонн.  
Дорожка петляет по косогору, и Коралина взбирается на гребень холма. На самой его вершине стоит белая ажурная беседка, но Коралина не смотрит на нее. Другой склон – узкая песчаная коса, выходящая далеко в море. Волны лениво лижут сушу.  
Ничего знакомого, привычного, успокаивающего и придающего сил.  
– О, здесь стало гораздо просторнее с тех пор, как я навещал тебя в последний раз.  
– Котик! – почти не глядя Коралина сгребает его в объятия, прижимает к себе. Она тихо, почти беззвучно плачет, уткнувшись в его шерсть.  
– Тебе не кажется, что это несколько неуместно? – Кот мученически косится на нее желтым глазом и щурится в отвращении. – То, что я иногда забегаю сюда в гости, не дает тебе права считать меня своим носовым платком.  
– Прости, – Коралина всхлипывает и тотчас зажимает ладонью рот, – прости, котик. Она здесь все поменяла… и я…  
– Ты наконец осознала, что у тебя нет пути назад, – заканчивает за нее кот, и Коралине остается только обессиленно кивнуть. – Может, тебя обрадует гостинец?  
В пыли на тропинке лежит детская раскраска. На обложке – Бемби, Белоснежка и почему-то Дональд Дак, которому нетвердая детская рука пририсовала большие, лихо закрученные (совсем, как у того старика со второго этажа, который дрессировал мышей) усы. Коралина поднимает книжку и осторожно листает. Почти все картинки раскрашены – хаотично зарисованы разнообразными, порой плохо сочетающимися цветами. На внутренней стороне обложки знакомым до боли маминым почерком написано:  
"Собственность Аделейн Дианы Джонс".  
Коралина молчит с минуту, вспоминая вышивку на носке, маленькую погремушку, которую кот приносил еще раньше, вспоминая, что мама всегда подписывала игрушки и вещи Коралины с того момента, как она начала ходить в детский сад.  
– Котик, – собственный голос кажется таким странным, незнакомо-тихим, – как же это?  
Кот только несколько раз качает головой и отворачивается.  
А через секунду Коралина уже бежит вниз по склону, спотыкаясь о корни и перепрыгивая через поросшие вереском откосы.  
Ведьма возится в новом саду за домом, ее длинный, костляво-ломкий силуэт Коралина видит издалека, и ее трясет от злости и ужаса.  
– Сколько, – она задыхается и никак не может втянуть хоть немного воздуха, – сколько лет прошло?! Сколько я уже здесь?  
Она трясет раскраской, страницы возмущенно шелестят, мелькая яркими пятнами.  
– Коралина, – ведьма качает головой, – ох, Коралина, я же говорила, что с этим хищником лучше не заговаривать. Идем.  
И Коралина идет вслед за ней через широкую веранду с витражными окнами, через холл и темную гостиную. Зеркало в конце коридора отражает синие стены, солнечные пятна и больше ничего. А потом тает и интерьер.  
Коралина стоит рядом с ведьмой и вглядывается в мутную поверхность, из которой выступают очертания ее настоящего дома. Солнце освещает двор, мамину машину и маленькую девочку, которая сосредоточено строит замок из веточек и камушков.  
– Шесть лет. Твоей сестре шесть лет, Коралина. – Ведьма ведет ладонью, и Коралина отворачивается, чтобы не смотреть на переделанную детскую. – Как видишь, они быстро нашли, как тебя заменить.  
– Почему ты не сказала? – Коралина зло кусает губы.  
– Я же люблю тебя, зачем мне причинять тебе боль? – Ведьма гладит ее по голове длинными ногтями ласково и осторожно. – Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.  
Коралина не слушает ее, она глядит на себя в зеркало. Теперь, когда она знает, все это время будто наваливается разом, а может, она просто не замечала изменений, одурманенная иллюзиями этого мира. Из светлой зеркальной глубины на нее смотрит высокая худая девушка с темными впалыми глазами и длинными волосами, рассыпанными по плечам. У незнакомки острые резкие черты и длинные ловкие пальцы.  
– Коралина, – прохладная, как камень после дождя, ладонь ведьмы касается ее плеча, – теперь ты останешься?  
Когда она кивает, мир слегка размазывается перед глазами, прячется за пеленой слез, и она только чувствует, как ведьма укладывает ее послушное тело на диван. Губы соленые, Коралина слизывает слезы, давясь горечью, а потом ведьма вынимает ее глаза, и становится нечем плакать. Когда ведьма осторожно открывает грудь и забирает сердце, делается удивительно легко и спокойно. Ей пришивают на место глаз пуговицы (ими так удобно смотреть, и весь мир раскрывается, как цветок, слой за слоем), а вместо сердца вкладывают холодный прозрачно-синий стеклянный шарик. Все тело новое, звонкое и чистое, Коралина садится на диване, глядя в новые краски иллюзий. Этот мир прекрасен и послушен, как ласковая собака. Он льнет к рукам, греет плечи и пляшет разноцветными искрами перед новыми глазами Коралины.  
– Все хорошо, Коралина?  
– Да, лучше не бывает, – шепчет она, а потом ее ногти – длинные, острые – вонзаются в горло ведьмы. Та хрипит и скребет пальцами по воздуху, будто умирающее насекомое. Ее тело сухое, ломкое, очень легкое. Коралина несет его на задний двор (в дверях приходится пригнуться, чтобы не удариться о притолоку) и закапывает рядом с клумбой рододендронов, после чего говорит: – Спокойной ночи, мамочка.  
Солнце взбирается по небосклону, согревая ее макушку и плечи, и Коралина морщится. Все здесь несет отпечаток рук ее другой мамы, все пахнет ею. Медленно, еще не совсем уверено, Коралина поднимает руку и гладит иллюзию.  
– Раз-два, ведьма мертва, – шепчет она, и голос разносится далеко над ее владениями, проникает в каждый уголок, – три-четыре, небо шире...


End file.
